


Satin Sheets

by CheerfulGladiolus



Category: Mystic Messenger, Yaoi - Fandom, Zen - Fandom, jumin - Fandom
Genre: #gay, Anime, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerfulGladiolus/pseuds/CheerfulGladiolus
Summary: Zen gets a little drunk at a small RFA member get-together and Jumin keeps him at his penthouse for the night.





	1. Chapter 1

Zen never knew that wine could taste so  _good._ He'd always preferred a cold beer, but this put any beer to shame. 

"It's been aged for over twenty years," Jumin had told him, a pleased expression on his face. That had been around his second glass of wine. Now, he was nearing number five....or six, perhaps....

He lifts the crystalline wineglass to his mouth and slurps at the sweet drink inside, forcing his attention on Jaehee as she gushes about his newest role.

"I'm not really surprised," she beams at him. "You're so talented, Zen. You deserve this. I can tell you that as soon as the DVD comes out, I'm purchasing it...."

Zen notices Yoosung rolling his eyes at (M/C). She laughs silently and shrugs. 

"Oh, beautiful Zen! Gorgeous, talented Zen! As soon as your movie comes out, I'm pirating it, so I can stare at your gorgeous face allllllllll day!" Seven crows, face flushed.

"We see him all day anyway, Luciel," Jumin murmurs into a glass of wine. "He never stops sending pictures of himself to us in the chat room. Do we really need to see-"

"Yes!" Jaehee yells at her boss, then quickly recovers her composure.

Zen feels a rush of pride. "Thanks, Jaehee. This role really suits me. I'm not only a pretty boy, but I'm poetic and thoughtful and romantic as well...wait, I'm just playing myself, actually!" He laughs loudly. Seven laughs with him, but Jumin and Yoosung just look disgusted.

Jaehee eyes him regretfully. "That is true. I'm really sorry to say this, but Seven, is it possible for you to drive us all back now? We have a meeting tomorrow and I should rest up."

"Okay, but Yoosung and M/C will have to come too, since I drove you three," Seven replies. He sets his wineglass on the counter and dangles his keys in the air. "All aboard who's coming aboard!" He says. He raises his voice. "Goodbye, Elly! Wherever Jumin has hidden you!" He grins. "I'll have to hack into your security cameras next time." He suddenly leans down and plants a sloppy kiss on Jumin's cheek. "That's for hiding her!"

Jumin's eyes get huge. "Did you just...?" His expression hardens. "There will be no next time, Luciel. I'll sue you if you step foot on my estate again."

Seven laughs and walks out, Yoosung, MC, and Jaehee following behind him. Zen glance back at Jumin in time to see a small smile on his face, and a light blush as well. He sips his wine to cover it.

"You should be getting home," he says to Zen, face neutral. "No need for you to be here."

Zen feels a flicker of resentment. "You weren't in a hurry to get me out till everyone else was gone."

"True," Jumin says. "There's really no reason for you to be here, Hyun." 

What was that warm feeling, then? Zen hurriedly drinks the last of his wine, suddenly embarrassed. "Don't say my name," he tells Jumin.

"Why? Not used to being kicked out of someone's house? You do seem like the type to leave as soon as your partner falls asleep, I must say." He smiles coldly at Zen.

"And what are you implying, Jumin?" Zen snaps. "I can't commit? Sorry, I'll just go find some animal to express an unhealthy amount of love for. Maybe a piece of roadkill, like your stupid hairball."

Jumin stares at him, then shakes his head with a small laugh. "Wow, Zen, I've never seen you jealous before. It's almost....endearing, in a way. Cute.  _Hyun. "_

Zen grits his teeth. "You're an arrogant jerk. I'd never be jealous of a stupid piece of hair like-"

"Are you drunk, Zen?" Jumin interrupts, lips twisted in a smile. "Best not say anything you'll regret."

"I regret coming here," Zen mutters. He tries to stand, but a wave of vertigo makes him sink deeply into the chair. "Dammit," he moans. "Can't stand." 

"You take your alcohol very well," Jumin comments. "Barely slurring. I wonder what else you take well?" He smiles widely now.

"Huh?" Zen struggles with it, then lets it fly over his head, not caring to over-exert his brain. "Trust-fund kid, we have a small problem. I drove here, but there's no way I'm able to drive back. Can you...."

"Nope," Jumin says. "I've had a few glasses myself, and driving isn't my strong suit, anyway. Why didn't you go with Seven?"

"I don't know," Zen whines. "Didn't think I was this drunk. Don't you have a driver?" 

Jumin glances at him, then looks away. "Yes...but he's....on vacation." He turns his face away. "Guess I'll have an unwanted guest tonight."

Zen groans. "Yeah, and you'll have me here too, as well as your stupid hairball."

"Elizabeth 3rd isn't unwanted," Jumin growls. "You can sleep on the floor."

"I'll take that nice bedroom that's across from the bathroom." Zen nods toward the long hallway. "And a glass of water on the bedside table would be nice." He moans and stretches,  not noticing Jumin' lingering gaze on him. "I'll have a hell of a hangover tonight." 

"Mm-hm," Jumin murmurs. "You'll take that bedroom, then?" He leans close to Zen, a shock of black hair brushing over his nose. "That's my bed, Hyun. Are you going to be sharing it with me?" His lips brush against Zen's as he speaks.

Zen's heart kicks into high-gear. "S-share? Bed? You and me? Like, sleeping?"

Jumin puts his mouth next to Zen's ear and whispers, "Requesting permission to fuck you." He chuckles, the sound low and sexy. "And you'd better not leave in the morning, either."


	2. Chapter 2

Zen flushes bright red and chokes out, "But... I'm not....you're not...I don't... I'm not gay! And neither are you!"

Jumin laugh huskily and replies in a silken voice, "Oh, Hyun, don't preach to me about my sexuality. I think I'd know, don't you?" He rubs his lips against Zen's collarbone, neck, and Adam's Apple, then nips the supple flesh there.

Zen swallows thickly and shifts in his chair, fighting against a familiar feeling within him. One of desire. A desire he'd only felt for women, until this moment. "Hmm," he mutters as Jumin sucks at his throat. "You have a lot of balls, don't you, trust-fund kid?" He pushes the dark-haired man away, causing Jumin to stumble backwards. "I can't blame you. I mean..." he sighs in a exasperated, yet amused way and gestures at his body and face with one hand. "Look at me. I'm so perfect. God's gift to-"

" _Me_ ," Jumin says forcefully. He pulls at his tie, then lets his eyes wander up and down Zen's flawless body. "You're almost as beautiful as Elizabeth." He sits on the arm of Zen's chair and slowly reaches out to pick up Zen's ponytail. He lets the long, soft strands slide over his fingers. "And you both have the same beautiful hair. Would you ever consider blue contacts?"

Zen's eyes widen. "Oh, my god. You sick bastard. You're using me to have sex with that damn furball of yours!" His fists clench in anger. "I'm not your toy, trust-fund kid. Get a stuffed cat and-"

Jumin presses his lips against Zen's and intoxicates him further with his sweet taste and the smell of his expensive cologne.

"Shh," Jumin murmurs blurrily. "You're not a replacement for Elizabeth. You're...better than her, in a way. I was simply asking if you'd play it my way. Of course, we can do it how you want." A wicked smile.  "Except...I top you."

Zen squirms. "Kinky sonofabitch," he mutters. "And who says I'm sleeping with you?" He adds sulkily.

Jumin smiles down him smugly. "You. Ha! You don't think I can see how your body is reacting to me? I know what's going on with you. Your flushed skin...." 

Zen inhales sharply as Jumin reaches out to hold his face, then relaxes as the trust-fund kid's smooth, cool thumb caresses over the hot skin of his cheek. Jumin leans in closer. "I am a man of morals, though...and I do need your consent, Hyun."

"Yeah....right." Zen shifts in his chair, eyes locked with Jumin's. "You need my  _drunken_ consent...freak. I always knew there was something wrong with you." The insult is weak and only makes Jumin's smile widen.

"Can I earn your consent, then? If I can...'get it up', then you have to do what I want you to. If not...well, you're welcome to stay the night. Outside."

Zen glares at him. "Those are my options? God....well...you can  _try._ " He scowls as his skin flushes darker, the scowls again when Jumin smirks and lightly squeezes his jaw.

"Hyun....I don't have to try," Jumin whispers. He kisses Zen's cheek, then in one fluid motion, stands up and hauls Zen to his feet. "Come to my bedroom."

Zen swallows again and unsteadily follows the dark-haired man into his room.


End file.
